twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
HarwickBranchLine
[https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5Ey3WfIppOsom6_J0O1N2w HarwickBranchLine]', '''or '''Nick, '''is a user who joined on June 16, 2016. Videos Nick's videos consist of reviews of TWR items, remakes of classic and recent CGI Thomas episodes, and episodes of his series, "Railway Chronicles." He currently uploads a video on Tuesday every week. Before the TWRC Before joining the TWRC, Nick had a LEGO-based channel called N05L31. He still uploads there, but nowhere near as frequently as he used to. He joined the Thomas fanbase in 2013 after getting back into the show due to being impressed with season 17, which is considered a massive step up from the previous nine seasons. He has collected TWR since he was two years old, though he has also bought Bachmann's Thomas range, TrackMaster, and Take Along. He also has a number of hand-me-down ERTLs and collects Minis. Controversy Before joining the TWRC (but after joining the Thomas fandom), Nick had a long history of picking fights with the community. Eventually, he was able to make amends with all of the users he previously had problems with, and has made friends with most of them. In the TWRC After Nick moved on from the TWRC's differences with the larger Thomas fandom, he decided that he wanted to join the TWRC and make a TWR series. He was initially worried that he would be cast out immediately upon joining the TWRC, due to already being a major source of arguments in the community, but decided to go ahead with it anyway. Surprisingly, no one gave him flack when he announced it over Twitter. Nick's TWR collection is one of the smallest, if not ''the smallest, in the community, thus limiting what characters can appear in his videos. Despite all of the issues Nick has caused, he has become friends with SR3Dfilms, TrainiacJ, HiroTheJapaneseTrain, DuncanWoodenRailway, MikeMike123, Crimson2091, Roman'sTWREmpire, and The TWR Critic He also considers Annie C. a friend. Nick's first video was noticed and praised by EnterprisingEngine93, which Nick values deeply due to the fact that EE93 is well respected in the community and was Nick's main inspiration to make a series. Nick ended up beginning production on his series almost two weeks before opening his channel. The series, originally titled "Sodor Railways: The 21st Century", is set in present day, and deals with the aftermath of various events seen in the television series. However, his uploading schedule for his episodes is rather inconsistent, which he has amended by uploading reviews and remakes regularly. Nick uploaded his first episode, "Philip Finds His Place", on August 21st, 2016. This video alone gained him 35 subscribers within the first week. The video was relatively poorly made (it was shot in 720p but would only upload in 480p, and it was edited in several layers in Windows Movie Maker) but was received well, especially for a new user's first episode. Episode 2 was uploaded on December 8th, but did not receive much attention due to the fact that several bigger users uploaded videos at around the same time frame. Nick uploaded his first review the week before Christmas 2016. He reviewed the Winter Wonderland Caboose. He attempted this review in the style that has somewhat become the standard for reviews in the TWRC: it was not so much a review as it was a sketch, with the review only taking up a little over a minute of the four-minute video. Later on, he did a New Year's eve review on the Coal Station in the same style. Nick's first video of 2017 was his take on the growing "RexVEVO" meme, which involves playing music over the slow-motion scene where Rex crashes in the TV adaptation of the Railway Series story "Useful Railway". This video got twice as many views as most of his non-meme content. Nick's first review of the new year was on the 60th anniversary Thomas, Percy, and Diesel. After the Railway Series book "Small Railway Engines" (the book which introduced Mike, Rex, and Bert) was adapted for the television series, Nick decided that he would remake all three episodes. The first remake, Tit for Tat, was uploaded in the early hours of March 7 and received over 15,000 views in the next two months, gaining him dozens of subscribers. Many people had done remakes of the original story using Railway Series audiobook narrations beforehand, but Nick was the first person on YouTube to remake the adaptation. Nick's remake of Useful Railway was noticed and praised by turtlesandthomas, who also tweeted the link to the video as a means of bringing more attention to it. The video now has over 200,000 views. Nick later made the decision to rename his lengthily-named series to "Railway Chronicles" beginning in episode 3, though it is technically the same series. The original title would now be used as a tagline for the series. More recently, in an effort to help his channel grow, Nick began primarily uploading remakes, though he continues to work on reviews and episodes. In 2018, he began uploading once a week, with a new video being released every Tuesday. Following a rant on Thomas & Friends' reboot, Big World Big Adventures, Nick went on hiatus for the rest of 2018 due to the fact that he was going to college. He remains active on Twitter and continues to work on planning new content. External links Nick's channel Nick's Twitter Category:2016 Category:Active Members